Laughter, Sadness, and Smiles
by writinglover321
Summary: One shots on Eadlyn and Ahren as kids. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS! R&R
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since my amazing kids were born and I can't believe how grown up they are. Today is their annual doctor's check-up and they never look forward to it.

Me and Maxon enter the room and I walk over to them. "Eadlyn, Ahren we have to go to the infirmary," I say slowly as I wait for their reaction. Eadlyn is strong when it comes to seeing the doctor but Ahren detests needles and he sobs every time he has to come near them.

"Do you we need to get shots," Ahren whimpers as he backs away from me and Maxon.

"Remember last time you said you were going to be strong," Maxon says.

"Yeah, okay," he says after a slight pause. My eyes widen at how easily he walks out the door with Eadlyn by his side.

"That was easier than expected," I say turning to Maxon.

"I bribed him earlier this morning," Maxon says smiling innocently.

"Maxon!" I scold. "We can't do that, they'll expect something every time."

"I know, I know, but I want Ahren to be happy, I hate seeing him cry, so I decided that I am going to reward him."

"What did you bribe him with," I ask.

"A horse." Maxon says smiling .

"A horse! Maxon," I groan.

He chuckles and walks over to me, enveloping me into his strong arms. I look up at him and roll my eyes.

"What, the kids love horses, they are old enough to have them, I thought it was a good bribe."

I smile and roll my eyes again before walking through the door and down the hallways. When we arrive we see Eadlyn beside her whimpering brother, holding his hands. Eadlyn had told me before that she feared the doctor as much as her brother, but she hid her emotions for his sake. She is always so caring and I am so proud to call her my daughter.

"Your Majesties," the doctor says bowing as she walks through the door. She goes to the counter and checks some files before turning to talk to the kids.

"Eadlyn and Ahren, you are here for you check-ups, correct." She says smiling kindly.

"Yes," Eadlyn mumbles.

"I'm sure you are thrilled," she jokes.

"No we're not," she snaps.

"Eadlyn," I hiss but she doesn't look at me.

"No, no it's quiet alright. Naturally, I'm sure everyone dislikes check-ups, but we must do them. Now who wants to go first."

"Eadlyn does," Ahren shouts pushing her sister toward the doctor. Eadlyn obeys and walks into another room to be weighed and measured.

I decide to take a seat next to my son. "You're going to be okay, honey," I say stroking his back.

"I'm scared, I don't want a shot," he says as a few tears fall from his blue eyes.

Hey what did you father say, don't you want a horse?"

My son looks at his father and stops weeping immediately.

"Are you still going to get me a horse," he asks.

"I will if you sit still when you get your shot. Last time it took ten times longer because you kept wiggling," Maxon says.

"It hurts though," Ahren whines.

"You know, I remember a story that my mom told me many years ago," Maxon starts saying. "I used to hate shots, just like you and one time I was screaming and crying so much that the doctor had to send in five more nurses to hold me down."

"Really?" His son asks, his blue eyes widening in surprise, much like mine.

"Yes," he says chuckling. "But, I overcame it, just like you will."

"Yeah," Ahren says as he stares off into space. "Father, can I get a black stallion."

"Sure, whatever please you, as long as you don't cry," he says sitting next to us.

"Okay."

"Prince Ahren, will you come now?" The doctor calls.

"Yes." Ahren looks back at Maxon smiling and Maxon gives him a thumbs up.

Ahren disappears through the door and Eadlyn walks out holding her small arm. She walks up to Maxon and sits on his lap. I smile at the heartwarming sight.

"How did my brave girl do," Maxon asks.

"My arm still hurts," she says softly.

"I'm sure, but don't worry it will go away soon."

"Yeah," she says cuddling into Maxon's chest.

We wait silently for Ahren to return. I'm half expecting for the doctor to walk in and tell us that we have to come inside because Ahren won't stop crying, but Ahren surprises me ten minutes later when he walks into the room with a smile on his face.

"I did it mama, I got a shot without crying."

"Yay!" I say chuckling at his happiness. "You did it, my son is so strong." I say pulling him into a hug.

"Can I get a horse now," he says. He voice, muffled from the hug.

I look at Maxon and we both chuckle.

"Yes, let's go see."

"Ahren gets a horse!" Eadlyn shouts standing in front of me with a mad look in her eye. I can't help but smile.

"Yes and you can too," I add.

"Oh, then let's go!" She yells and both my kids run to the door jumping and screaming happily. Maxon stands up and walks toward them. My smile grows wider as they start pulling their father's hands to get him to move faster. I stand and passing the infirmary door, I close it behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mommy, dad!" I whisper as me and Ahren open the door and walk into their room.

Daddy all of a sudden snores loudly and me and my brother giggle.

"Ahren," I whisper.

"What?"

"Let's tackle them."

My brother smiles mischievously and I giggle again. "On the count of three," I say. "One...two...THREE!" I yell and me and my brother jump on our parents screaming and laughing.

"Eadlyn!" My mother yells into her pillow as I jump around her. I fall dramatically on top of my dad and he groans tiredly.

"Come on daddy, it's Christmas!" I say happily.

"Presents, presents, presents," me and my brother chant, each time louder then the next.

"Okay, okay, let's go," my dad sighs.

"Woohoo," Ahren screams as we jump off the bed and run all the way down to the huge dining room with the enormous tree in the middle.

My eyes bug out of my skull when I see the amount of presents that are piled together. Me and Ahren look at each other before diving to open them.

We have opened ten by the time mom and dad walk in though the doors. They sit next to us, smiling.

"What did Santa bring you, sweetheart." my mom asks stroking my long brown hair.

"He brought me so many things. Look at this new doll house mamma. And this princess book, and then these nail-polishes."

"Wow, those are very pretty colors," my mother responds as she grabs my pink nail polish.

"What did you get, bud." I hear dad ask Ahren.

"I got a bunch of cars and a new brush for Mouse." Mouse is Ahren's black stallion. I have a white horse, her name is Emily and she is the best horse ever.

"That's awesome, you want to open some more of the presents."

"Yeah," Ahren says smiling and we walk back together to get more of them.

When we finish unwrapping and looking through everything we eat breakfast. My favorite, pancakes with eggs and fruit salad. I asked for a glass of chocolate milk too. Me, my parents, and Ahren head outside to the garden where m mom and I draw on our exclusively picked, by me, drawing table and dad and Ahren play soccer.

Me and mom talk a lot about art and music. I tell her I want to learn how to play the piano and the violin. I want to be just like my mamma.

We leave the palace a few hours later to visit grandma. We spend the rest of the day with mom's family and I get to see Astra who is super fun to talk to.

At the end of the day we get back home and mom and dad tuck us in. They go to Ahren's room first and when they finally get to mine, I smile.

Did you have a good day, honey," mommy asks.

"Only the best day ever," I say squealing and my parents chuckle.

"I'm glad, but it's better if you get some sleep, huh?"

"Yes," I say yawning.

"Goodnight, love-bug." Mom says as daddy kisses my forehead.

"I love you mom, love you daddy."

"We love you too," dad says smiling.

I close my eyes when they leave and smile. I will never stop loving my family. For as long as I live.

**Hello amazing people, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. Don't forget to review and thanks for reading. **

**Enjoy-Bella **


End file.
